legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiser
Kaiser (カイゼル, Kaizeru) is the head of Eighth Knighthood of Basil. He is the commander who lead the defense of Town Hoax against the raid of the Sandora Army. He is one of the known Basil general apart from Sir Lavitz Slambert and the former one, Greham. He is wearing a golden breastplate, Basil's blue army suit and a red cape. He also carries a sword. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Before the raid After visiting his mother, Lavitz together with Dart and Shana departed from Capital Bale to town of Hoax as commanded by King Albert to prepare defense against the army of Imperial Sandora who will begin their attack on the south territory of Basil Kingdom. Upon arriving at Hoax, Shana was surprised to see that Hoax didn't look like a normal town but instead fortified heavily like a fortress. Dart and friends entered the head quarter's room and met Kaiser, who was assigned to lead the defense against Sandoras attack. Kaiser greeted Lavitz and expressed his consolation to Lavitz's loss, but Lavitz promised that the total wipe-out of the First Knighthood will not be in vain. Lavitz told him that he has brought him two helpers to hold off the attack of Sandora troops. Dart got acquainted with Kaiser quickly, but he wanted to know more about the situation in Hoax. Kaiser told the trio that he was currently in preparation for Hoax's defense, but was worried about the dragon that Sandoras was about to use. Lavitz suggested that they should stay fortified in the town instead of making attempt to slay the dragon. Dart also supported the idea because the Basil army can look from Hoax and observe any movement of the enemy. Kaiser agreed with Lavitz and Dart's plan happily, and suggested the two of them can serve as front-lines of defense and lookouts for the enemy. However, Kaiser lamented Shana's presence in Hoax as it was too dangerous for her to join the defending party, and asked her if Shana could help by preparing meals for the knights. Shana said she could cook, but Dart replied by teasing her (which cause Shana and Dart to tease each other continuously) or appreciating her for cooking for them (which eventually cause Shana to dislike Lavitz's criticism and doubts in her cooking, Dart's overpraising comment and Kaiser's emphasis on food simplicity and edibility). After a short discussion about Shana's being the cook among the four, Kaiser resumed his strategy planning with Lavitz while telling Dart and Shana to take a look around Hoax first. After the visiting Midwife Gilda, the duo came back to Kaiser who just finished his meeting with Lavitz. Dart and Lavitz then moved to their respective position in the front-side of Hoax to stay guard until the night. During the raid After Dart heard the rustling in the woods and the stopping of owl's hoot, Sandora army begun attack at the back of Hoax. Arrows rained on the back of Hoax, inflicting heavy damage on the guard tower and causing causalities of a few Basil Knight. Kaiser came out from the headquarter and command the troops to counterattack the Sandoras, before running to the other side of battle.The Sandora soldier crashed in quickly and clashed with the swords of Basil knight, before Dart and Lavitz joined the fight and the Sandora Elite intervened the battle from the loosely-guarded front wall. After the raid When Dart woke up from his unconsciousness, the group went out and saw a Basil guard lying injured on the ground. The another guard told them that the Seventh Fort in Marshland have been attacked and the Tenth and Thirteen knighthood there are almost overwhelmed. Kaiser emerged and told the group that it is hopeless because they are not a match for Gigantos and Dragon. Lavitz reassured that with the help of dragoons, they might have a chance on subduing the dragon. After Lavitz made a vow to Kaiser, the four embarked on another journey to chase down the dragon in the Nest of Dragon, but before that they have to pass through Marshlands and Volcano Villude. Gallery ePSXe 2012-07-09 19-36-36-95.jpg|Kaiser at headquarters ePSXe 2012-07-09 19-48-59-35.jpg|Kaiser giving orders during the raid ePSXe 2012-07-09 20-16-29-69.jpg|Kaiser is injured after the raid Trivia Category:Non-playable characters Category:Hoax